


Sunset

by Devilish_Kitty



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilish_Kitty/pseuds/Devilish_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo único que Tom no puede soportar perder es a su hermano y si hace todo bien conseguirá que se quede con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Este es uno de mis primeros trabajos. Se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios.

SUNSET

Había guardado todo lo que pudo en una maleta, lo esperaba en el aeropuerto y por más que se dijera a si mismo que reconsiderara la idea no podía dar marcha atrás, no por sí solo. Al salir de la habitación azoto la puerta y paso por enfrente de la de su hermano.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto mientras apagaba el televisor y seguía con la mirada al menor.

-¿Qué parece que hago?- pregunto con sarcasmo -Me voy- y sin esperar un segundo más camino hacia el pasillo de salida.

-No te puedes ir- le dijo levantándose de la cama para alcanzarlo -Claro que me puedo ir, puedo hacer lo que quiera- le contesto mientras caminaba apresuradamente a la puerta.

-¿Y a donde planeas ir? Nunca has vivido solo, ¡No vas a saber que hacer!- Había logrado alcanzarlo y lo tomo del brazo.

-No me importa en donde termine y ese no es tu problema, como tampoco es tu problema si yo sé hacer algo o no. Déjame ir Tom- trato de zafarse del agarre de su hermano y al no conseguirlo se volteo siguiendo con su intento de salir.

-No quiero, no puedo dejarte solo, te necesito tanto como tú me necesitas a mi- Tom jalo un poco a Bill, lo que hizo que el menor volteara a verlo.

-Tom, tenemos la misma edad, ya nos soy tu hermanito menor al que le puedes hacer chantaje emocional, suéltame por favor- trataba de hacerle daño para que fuera más fácil para su hermano aceptar su partida.

-Sabes que no quieres irte, y no sé por qué lo haces Bill, pero por favor piénsalo- En ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar lentamente por sus mejillas, y se debilito de tal forma que en cualquier momento su hermano podría soltarse con facilidad.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir, si no es ahora nunca lo voy a hacer, por favor suéltame- tenia los dientes apretados para no dejar salir toda la tristeza que llevaba dentro, se jalo una vez más logrando soltarse y trato de seguir su camino antes de escuchar a su hermano hablar de nuevo.

-Prometiste que nunca me ibas a abandonar, que siempre íbamos a estar juntos, por favor, no me hagas esto- dudo un segundo -¡ELLA NO TE AMA DE VERDAD!- las ultimas palabras habían molestado a Bill y por fin volteo a ver a su hermano, aunque en el fondo él sabía que eso era vedad.

-Eso no puedes saberlo, tu no conoces lo que es el amor, nunca te has enamorado y si sigues con tus aventuras de una sola noche nunca lo vas a saber- lo vio fijamente a los ojos y después Tom bajo la mirada.

-Claro que me he enamorado, aunque no parezca amo a alguien y me pesa cada día más el no poder decírselo y estar lejos- a Bill se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras, al escuchar que su hermano estaba enamorado de alguien y él no sabía.

-Pues me alegro por ti- le dijo en tono sarcástico y con la mano que no sostenía la maleta se limpio las lágrimas que no pudo sostener, dejo caer su la cabeza para que Tom no lo viera. Su hermano se acerco lentamente y le tomo la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, ambos los tenían rojos.

-Bill ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Tú eres a la única persona a la que de verdad amo, me duele que te vayas con alguien que no soy yo, que los ojos te brillen cuando hablas de ella y una sonrisa aparezca en tu rostro cada vez que le piensas, daría mi vida por ti pero tú la prefieres… y contra eso no pudo hacer nada- el pelinegro se había quedado sin palaras, eso era lo que siempre había querido escuchar de su hermano mayor, del amor de su vida. Soltó el equipaje y se quedo con los brazos colgando a los lados.

–Tommy, yo… no sé qué decir- el chico de las rastas se acerco, le tomo la cara y se la levanto para que lo viera a los ojos. -No tienes que decir nada- se acerco lentamente y se atrevió a darle un dulce beso en los labios, Bill se sonrojo y en su rostro angelical apareció una sonrisa que difícilmente se podía comparar a ninguna otra, al fin se sentía completamente feliz y podría seguir su vida como siempre la había querido… acompañado de Tom.


End file.
